The present disclosure generally relates to a computer system and method, and more particularly relates to a system and method for detecting insurance fraud or for comparing references using visual analytics-based techniques.
Computer systems are generally not ideally configured for detecting fraud in claims for vehicle insurance due to the many variables involved and the human labor involved. Damages caused by a vehicle and the types of claims are extremely diverse and inspection by humans can be costly, error prone, and time consuming for both the claimant and the inspecting party.
Due to the human component in making insurance claims and processing insurance claims, fraud in vehicle claims can increase premium costs by a significant factor.